


start a flame

by distortions



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortions/pseuds/distortions
Summary: Yuuri had heard of rental boyfriends before, but never imagined himself ever getting one. When he promises to bring someone home for a visit, he doesn’t expect anything more from his fake relationship other than for his "boyfriend" to just eat dinner with his family, stay a little while, and then leave.
Of course, he was wrong.





	1. laughingyuuri.png

**Author's Note:**

> basically AU where Yuuri and Victor aren’t professional skaters and they end up in a fake relationship bc i'm weak for the cliche fake dating trope. :^)
> 
> also, i usually write stuff at 1-3am on my phone so lmk if there are any mistakes !! ;u;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had heard of rental boyfriends before, but never imagined himself ever getting one. When he promises to bring someone home for a visit, he doesn’t expect anything more from his fake relationship other than for his "boyfriend" to just eat dinner with his family, stay a little while, and then leave.
> 
> Of course, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically AU where Yuuri and Victor aren’t professional skaters and they end up in a fake relationship bc i'm weak for the cliche fake dating trope. :^)
> 
> also, i usually write stuff at 1-3am on my phone so lmk if there are any mistakes !! ;u;

It’s been a few years since Yuuri’s visited home. Honestly, he does miss it. He misses his dog, eating pork cutlet bowls with his family, relaxing in the family’s hot springs, talking to his sister, skating with Yuko, he misses it all.

He thinks about home often, but it’s hard for him to go back with nothing. He worked endlessly to save up the money, left everything he knew, watched his mother cry when they were at the airport sending him off to pursue his dream, and what did it yield? Pretty much nothing. He’s been attending university abroad, yet lost his passion for his field of study along the way. He hasn’t talked about it to anyone other than a few close friends. He doesn’t know what to do.

He feels lost.

And where do you want to be when you feel lost?

Home.

So he calls his mother.

 

“Yuuri! It’s been a while, I’ve missed my baby’s face!” His mother gushes.

“I called just last week,” Yuuri laughed.

“Yes, but that was last week, this is this week! You should’ve called sooner,” she laughed as well. “How’re you doing, dear?”

“Ahh, I-I’m okay I guess. How about you and the family? How’s Vicchan?” Yuuri smiled back.

“Vicchan is the same as always, he misses you. We’re doing great. I’m so glad things are okay with you, Yuuri. I’m always so worried. I know you’re an adult now, but you know what they say, a mother’s love never expires!” And it really doesn’t, not with his mom at least.

“Love you too, mom,” she smiles and he pauses before continuing his train of thought.

“Ahhh, well, I was thinking of coming home this Christmas?” Yuuri poses it as a question, still unsure of himself.

“You _are?!_ That’s wonderful! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you in person, Yuuri. I’m so excited! Wait ‘til I tell your father! We’ve missed you so much, even your sister!” The connection is bad and his mother’s face is unclear, but her voice is inflated with happiness.

“No I don’t.” Yuuri heard his sister yell from afar, followed by her laugh, before the video lag passes and he sees her standing behind their mother. He smiled.

“You’re coming home this Christmas? It’s about time! What’s the special occasion? Got yourself a girlfriend you wanna introduce to mom and dad? A boyfriend maybe?” She giggles.

It’s no secret that Yuuri’s bi; he came out years ago and his family loves him all the same. He is eternally grateful for the support his friends and family have given him.

“Actually I-“

“Oh, Yuuri! Is that it? You met someone abroad? Who are they? What’s their name? How’d you two meet? Actually no, don’t tell me. I’d love to ask them when I meet them!” His mother sounds so happy. He doesn’t know how to break it to her. She looked so hopeful. How could he disappoint her _again?_

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” he lied. He didn’t know where he was going with this.

“Ahh, but I don’t know if it’ll go anywhere! It’s still kind of new and. . . Yeah. . .” he trailed off.

There was still about two months until December. Surely he could find a friend willing to pretend to be his partner? Pitchit maybe?

“I’m sure if you like them, it’ll all work out. I felt the same way about your father at first, but here we are now!” His mother encouraged with a laugh.

“Thanks mom, anyway, I should go now. I’ll book my flight later and call again sometime soon. Love you.”

“I love you too, stay safe! Make sure if anyone offers you any drugs you have to say n-“

“Yes yes, you tell me every single time we talk.”

“A mother’s worry!” She laughed and the call ended.

 

Yuuri turned off his laptop and went to brush his teeth before getting into bed. He grabs his phone and starts messaging Phichit about the mess he’s in.

 

**[Chatroom: Yuuri Katsuki, Phichat Chalanont]**

**_YK:_ **

_Hey Phi, I know you’re probably gonna be busy but I need to ask anyway. Are you free at all in December? I’m in need of a huge favour. ;-;_

**_PC:_ **

_:0 !!!_

_Sorry, I’m not free, I already told my family I’d go back to Thailand for a week or two this year. :c I’d love to help you out though, what do you need? :0_

**_YK:_ **

_Uhh, well my family thought I was bringing someone home this year and I didn’t know how to tell them that I’m not so… yeah hahaah. ;w;_

**_PC:_ **

_Oh, that’s it?_

**_YK:_ **

_Yeah, pathetic right? ^^”_

**_PC:_ **

_No Yuuri don’t say that! You’re not the only one in a situation like this! I’d love to go but ahh I already promised my family. ;-;_

_Wait_

_Have you heard of that new thing called “rental boyfriends”?_

**_YK:_ **

_I guess so? Aahhh but I don’t really feel comfortable bringing a complete stranger back home???_

**_PC:_ **

_What if I told you I had a friend who does it to get some extra bank? :^)_

_Well not exactly a friend per se, but an older classmate._

_And a friend of a friend. :O_

_He’s a pretty chill guy. I think he’d say yes to you._

_Although I hear getting one of those guys for a holiday is more expensive_

_Ohh!! But he might give you a discount since he knows me! I let him copy my homework a few times so he kind of owes me._

**_YK:_ **

_Idk man… I mean if you trust him then maybe??? Idk idk????_

**_PC:_ **

_Okie dokes, I’ll ask my friend to ask him! ;^)_

**_YK:_ **

_Ahh, who’s your friend? ;0_

**[New chatroom: Phichat Chalanont, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky]**

**_YK:_ **

_Ok_

_Wait a minute,_

_You asked Yurio to ask for me?!?_

_Nevermind. I don’t want to do this anymore. Goodnight._

**_PC:_ **

_Aw, c’mon Yuuri~ :^)))_

**_YP:_ **

_Too late, I already sent him a message for you_

_I attached a pic of you too lmfaoooo_

**_YK:_ **

_OH YM GOFDH ??_

_Which one???_

**_YP_ **

_This one ;-)_

_laughingyuuri.png_

**_PC:_ **

_LOL I ALMOST FORGOT ABT THIS PIC_

**_YK:_ **

_OH MY GOdH THAT’S THE WORST PICTURE OF ME YOU COULD’VE SENT I’M SCReM??_

_??!?!/??_

_I hate you guys_

_Well, at least I’ll be rejected and be able to move on w/ my life_

_Never asking you guys for help again omfg_

**_PC:_ **

_Love you too bab <3_

**_YP:_ **

_Lmfaoooo_

_We'll see how long that lasts_

_Oh wait_

_Whoa_

_He said yes?_

_Dudes he said yes_

**_YK:_ **

_???????????????///_

_??? WhAT?? ?/_

**_PC:_ **

_This is good, Yuuri!! He said yes !! :-D_

_Told you, didn’t I?_

**_YK:_ **

_??????_

_Who even??? Is “he”??_

**_YP:_ **

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_You know him?_

_;-)_

**_YK:_ **

_Oh my god you’re kidding right??!/!?/!1?_

**_YP:_ **

_Wish I was_

_He’s tall, occasionally forgetful, probably uses his own selfie as his wallpaper, should I go on?_

_So what do you say?_

**_YK:_ **

_Oh my god_

_Okay so I had a tiny crush on him like_

_2 years ago_

_He doesn't even know me_

_And I can’t believe you still remember that??_

_Dude idk??_

**_PC:_ **

_Tell Viktor he said yes_

**_YP:_ **

_Already on it_

**_YK:_ **

_UM??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay honestly idk what i’m doing lmfao… just take it. n_n
> 
> oh and the laughingyuuri.png is this picture bc it's funny and i love him;  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/3110dd3bfdd4bc7ae85b54cbc95c6e8d/tumblr_ofbvjaHCOU1uc2toyo1_540.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKFDHJSHJK HI I'M BACK 2+ MONTHS LATER WITH AN UPDATE LMAO.
> 
> sorry, i've just been really stressed with school this year but i've been dedicating my winter break to these nerds so here's chapter 2! (finally)
> 
> this isn't very eventful tbh just them getting to know each other a lil so mmm yeah!!

A month and a half passes by quickly. Yuuri is swimming in homework and assignments he doesn’t want to do and neck-deep in stress. He can’t wait to go home. He hasn’t even started packing yet and he’s supposed to leave next week. He groans.

 

He’s also supposed to meet Viktor next week; the day they head off. Is that kind of late? Yes. Does that have something to do with the fact that Yuuri wants to get this over with as quickly as he can? Yes.

 

He’s nervous. He’s scared.  _ I wonder what he like? I hope it doesn’t get too uncomfortable.  _ Yuuri’s not very skilled at making friends. He’s only really close to Yuko, Takeshi, Phichit, and Yurio (it took almost an entire year for the blond to finally warm up to him.) If he’s honest, he’s also kind of excited, but the former two outweigh his giddiness.

 

Yuuri pushes aside the thoughts.  _ One problem at a time, _ he thinks before going back to reading the dry material in his notes.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri arrives at the airport three hours early, just to be cautious. It’s a morning flight, so that, combined with the fact that Yuuri didn’t sleep at all the previous night because he was so nervous, leaves Yuuri pretty tired. He doubts Viktor’s there yet, so he goes to check in before going to grab a coffee. Suddenly his phone vibrates. 

 

**_VK:_ **

_ Hey, I think I see you. Look behind you and to your right!! _

 

Phichit gave Yuuri Viktor’s number and he assumed they did the same for Viktor, but they haven’t really talked at all, besides planning the date to leave. Yuuri does as the text asks, and sitting outside the coffee shop was Viktor, waving to him.

 

Yuuri grabs his coffee and walks over, trying to put on a friendly smile despite his anxiousness. 

  
“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be here so early!” Viktor chirps.  _ He must be a morning person, _ Yuuri notes.  _ That must be nice.  _ “Whoa, you look tired. You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, like you said, ahaha. Couldn’t sleep well last night.”

 

“Ah, were you too excited? To see your family again? How long has it been since you went back?” Viktor asked, showing genuine interest in Yuuri’s life.

 

“A few years now, maybe about three? Y-Yeah. . . I really do miss them. Especially my mom. She makes great food,” Yuuri smiles wholeheartedly at the thought of eating his mother’s pork cutlet bowls and seeing his family again.

 

“Ah! I can’t wait to meet her!” Viktor’s mouth forms the shape of a heart and it’s cute. 

 

_ He’s just doing this for the money, _ Yuuri reminds himself. They haven’t talked about prices yet, so he decides he’ll bring it up.

 

“You don’t need to pretend to be my boyfriend right now,” Yuuri says before realizing how cold that sounded. “A-Ah, sorry if that came off as rude! What I mean is. . . You don’t need to pretend to be interested in me right now, y’know?”

 

Viktor looks momentarily surprised. “I’m genuinely interested, Yuuri. Don’t worry, I’m not charging you for this, I’ll bill you later,” he laughs. 

 

“Speaking of billing, do you mind, uh, telling me your prices? In case they ever come up?”

 

Viktor looks confused.

 

“Like,” Yuuri continues. “I. . . I dunno, aren’t you supposed to charge me like five dollars for a hug or ten dollars to hold hands or something?”

 

“Ohhhh, oh yeah,” Viktor laughs. “Don’t worry about that for now, I’ll work it out afterwards!” Viktor said cheerfully. Yuuri worries anyway. 

 

“Oh, uh, okay then,” Yuuri replies, uncomfortable and not wanting to push further. “I’m going to go to the bookstore over there, I’ll see you in a bit.” Yuuri says, trying to get away from the awkward situation.

 

“Can I come with you?” Viktor asks with a wink.

 

“I - sure, if you wanna?” How could Yuuri say no? He’s actually very surprised at how kind Viktor is and suddenly feels bad about how distant he’s being but he can’t really help it, it’s just how he is with new people. 

 

“Yay! Let’s go then!” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri by the hand and making a beeline to the store. 

 

“I didn’t take you for the reading type,” Yuuri says out loud as he watches Viktor walk into the romance section and flip through the pages of a book.

 

“I don’t read as much as I used to,” Viktor says. “But I’d love to pick it up again when I have time. Do you have any recommendations?”

 

“Uh,” Yuuri stops and thinks for a minute and suddenly he’s forgotten every single piece of literature he’s read in his entire life. “H-Harry Potter was a good series!” He chokes out.  _ Wow, that was basic. Everyone’s heard of Harry Potter.  _

 

“Oh, I see! I know Harry Potter is huge, but I’ve never read any books or seen the movies,” Viktor laughs.

 

“Seriously? _Everyone_ has done one or the other!” Yuuri exclaims and Viktor laughs again. 

 

“True. I  _ do _ want to read it though. I  keep telling myself to read it but I always end up putting it off until there’s no time left for it.” Viktor chuckles.

 

“I could lend you my books when we get home, if you’d like. You can take your time with them, I don’t mind.” Yuuri offers.

 

“Gosh, you’d let me borrow them? Thank you! That saves me a lot of trouble. In that case, I guess I’d  _ have _ to read it then.” They both smile.

 

They sit down and each read their own books until it’s time to board. Yuuri gets the window seat and soon after they take off, Yuuri’s out, making up for the sleep he lost earlier. He naps for a few hours and wakes up to Viktor resting his head on his shoulder, sound asleep. It’s a nice feeling; something he’s done with Phichit a lot, so he merely reaches for his earphones and watches a movie, leaving Viktor in the same position.

 

It’s comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't watched a single harry potter movie in my life. :/ (before u call me an uncultured swine tho i DID read the books okok)
> 
> sorry i didn't reply to comments in the first chapter, i haven't logged back into ao3 until recently ahh but i really appreciated them!! thanks guys!! ;v; <3
> 
> also *gasps* for once i posted something before 12am it's a miracle??/?
> 
> thank you for reading!! again, please feel free to point out errors or anything else!! i'll try to update again soon heh. :~)

**Author's Note:**

> okay honestly idk what i’m doing lmfao… just take it. n_n
> 
> oh and the laughingyuuri.png is this picture bc it's funny and i love him;  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/3110dd3bfdd4bc7ae85b54cbc95c6e8d/tumblr_ofbvjaHCOU1uc2toyo1_540.png


End file.
